Scintillator materials, which emit light pulses in response to impinging radiation, such as X-rays, gamma rays and thermal neutron radiation, are used in detectors that have a wide range of applications in medical imaging, particle physics, geological exploration, security and other related areas. Considerations in selecting scintillator materials typically include, but are not limited to, luminosity, decay time, and emission wavelength.
While a variety of scintillator materials have been made, there is a continuous need for additional scintillator materials, e.g., to meet one or more particular needs of different applications.